


枕边学习要持之以恒

by Chalice139



Category: A3!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139
Summary: 《告白要在新年伊始》后续，万里如何端正学习态度抱得紬老师归的故事，本质是迫害万里（喂预警：有几句话丞东
Relationships: 摄津万里/月冈紬
Kudos: 8





	枕边学习要持之以恒

**Author's Note:**

> 《告白要在新年伊始》后续，万里如何端正学习态度抱得紬老师归的故事，本质是迫害万里（喂  
> 预警：有几句话丞东

1

在头天夜晚接受了竹马瞒着自己喜欢万里的风暴后，丞今天晨跑结束刚进屋又经历了一次重击，毕竟任谁看到万里以抱头蹲防的姿势窝在自己房间书桌下，都会有种太阳打西边出来的不真实感。

一米八以上的大学生即便缩成一团，在房里也是个极为显眼的存在，更何况紬还在一旁温和地说着“第一次出些状况也在所难免”“慢慢来总会好”这类的话，丞困惑地拧了拧眉，还是在开门两秒后开了口，“你们在干什么？”

沉浸在二人世界的两人这时终于发现他的到来，紬习惯说了句“欢迎回来”，万里一个激灵跳起来，“丞先生！”

话音落时，脑袋撞在书桌的一响也一并传来，万里再次抱头蹲防在桌下，换来紬充满关切的摸头，“万里君，没事吧？”

“没事没事！我记得今天秋组有个会，我先过去了！”万里揉着脑袋站起来，像是觉得丢脸似的埋着头，急急忙忙跑出门。

丞目送他消失在门外，眼里的困惑几乎要在头顶化作几个问号。他回忆起昨夜冬组是怎么把半醉的紬塞到万里手上，对于竹马的事还是十分关心，“昨晚发生了什么吗？”

“……没什么。”紬脸上浮出一丝红晕，“比起这个，昨晚谢谢你们。”

下一刻，房内变成两人面面相觑的状况，两个人似乎都想说些什么又难以启齿，直到誉从隔壁跑来宣读新诗才打断了凝固的空气。

2

万里回忆起昨晚搂着紬躺在情趣酒店的景象，就有种找个地缝埋掉自己的冲动。

起初一切都相当顺利，他小心翼翼褪去紬的衣服，在那纤细颈间落下亲吻，又顺着锁骨而下流连胸前，留下一个个绯色吻痕。生涩的吻不知不觉带着轻咬的力度，紬在万里不由分说的气息里抑制着自己的低吟，依旧泄出若有若无的气音。

万里一向难以说清紬先生在自己心中究竟是怎样的存在，只是每一想到便会与天使这类圣洁的词联系一起，因此哪怕在此时，他的抚摸与亲吻都不免充满虔诚的爱惜。他感觉到紬的手掌落在发间，仿佛纵容般地揉着自己头顶，便得到鼓励似的在白皙皮肤上留下更多红印，拂过肌理的手终于落在对方腰间，掠过瘦削胯骨将内裤脱下。

紬的腿在昏暗光线里泛出一层朦胧色泽，稍往两侧打开，又蓦地顿住动作。万里抬头见到身下的紬先生满面通红，正用羞赧却又期待的目光望着自己，心跳不由得再次加快，砰砰声响催得脸上越来越烫。

然而就在他托着紬的膝盖窝分开双腿时，绝食系的大学生终于发现了知识的盲点，那就是他完全不知道下一步应该怎样去做，毕竟那个应该进入的地方让他感觉并不能容纳自己的分身。

“万里君……”紬低低唤了他一声，发现他看来后又不好意思地移开眼神，“那个，需要润滑。”

万里恍然大悟跳下床翻箱倒柜寻找润滑剂，好在情趣酒店配备齐全，很快让他连同安全套一起翻了出来，急急忙忙回到床上。

而状况也就是从这里开始。

先不说扭开盖子时洒了一床，万里把液体抹在手指后鼓起万分勇气伸出去，还是在碰到柔软臀肉时心神一荡，蓄势待发的某个部位又涨大几分。

他试探着用指尖进入紬的体内，便听见紬叫了一声痛。再看紬先生此时皱着眉头眼里含泪，万里顿时停住动作，“很、很痛吗！”

紬像是将痛楚忍了下来，冲着万里摇了摇头。而万里这会儿再度体会到了人生hard模式的艰辛，因为无论他怎么小心地进入，紬看起来都是一副忍着痛的模样。

手忙脚乱的大学生愣在床上，棕发随着垂下的脑袋遮了一半面容，泄气的样子在紬眼里像极了扎比闹别扭的时候。

于是最后万里一边自责一边难以抗拒地被紬先生用手解决了问题。事后更是懊恼地缩在床边，又被紬温和地推进浴室洗净身体。

说好的任何事情一学就会，人生模式easy难度，万里怎么也没想到自己会在恋爱和情事面前吃了大苦头。秋组会议他勉强集中精神完成，不曾想刚开完会太一就凑了过来，一脸八卦地嘻嘻笑着。

“小万，昨晚你和紬先生去了哪里？”

对于这种哪壶不开提哪壶的行为，万里用谴责的目光瞪了他一下，以其人之道还治其人之身，“你假期作业写了吗！”

“诶——小万今天好凶！”太一显然被踩了痛处，可怜巴巴皱起脸，“我这不是想请教紬先生才问问你们的情况嘛！”

万里无可奈何地一抹额发，“是是，我们的情况不劳你费心，要问赶紧去！”

“这个嘛，我还没有动笔，过几天再问！”

万里用一种“我就知道”的眼神瞅了太一一眼，走出谈话室回到房间。他左右看了一通确认十座不在，打开笔记本电脑破天荒地搜索起男男小黄片。

对于自己的学习能力万里一向有十万分的自信，不过在他抱着端正的学术态度看了十来分钟前戏后，脑内浮现的都是紬先生面色潮红、泪水盈盈的模样，昨晚触碰过肉体的手感也回放般的涌上，看着看着就听见啪嗒一响，一滴鼻血落在键盘上。

万里低低咒骂一声，抓了纸巾急忙擦掉血迹，不想又一滴血落在鼠标。于是他只好先把自己的鼻腔塞住，正扯着纸巾去擦鼠标，房门被倏地推了开来。

“昨天新出的游戏我买到了，双人模式听说非常有意思，来试试不！”

出于看小黄片被发现的心虚，万里一听到至的声音手便下意识一抖，正好擦拭时鼠标晃在音量+上，一秒后房里便充满暧昧的呻吟与水声。

万里眼疾手快把笔记本电脑砰地合上，扭头和至一对视还是深知为时已晚，因为至已经别有深意地眯眼笑起来。

“原来如此，万里也到这个年纪了，我知道有几款游戏就是这一类的体验，干脆介绍给你好了。”

看似老练实则经验为0的秋组队长顿时炸了毛，“那种东西不需要啦！”

3

经过一天认真学习，万里感觉自己已经可以胜任与紬先生一同迈入生命大和谐的任务，第二天看见紬在中庭打理盆栽时便走出房间凑了过去。

“紬先生，下午要一起喝咖啡吗？”

兴许是此前的失败还残留着心理阴影，平时总是意气飞扬的万里一见到紬的脸就有些不好意思。紬看他有些踌躇的样子不觉好笑，“好呀，万里君找有新的店推荐吗？”

“听说新开了家猫咪咖啡厅，味道也比较讲究，陪我去看看？”

“有猫咪的咖啡厅啊，挺有意思的样子。”

同平时一样自然的对话让万里从紧张状态放松下来，笑容不知不觉嘚瑟，“那是，我推荐的怎么会让你失望。”

几小时后，当咖啡厅几只猫咪挤在紬膝上和身边趴作一团，万里坐在对面伸手过去差点被挠一爪子时，顿时有些后悔推荐了这个地方。

不过看在紬开心地摸着猫脑袋说可爱的份上，万里也没有再计较，摸出手机清掉游戏体力，突然换了个游戏拍拍紬的手背，“紬先生，来帮我抽抽这个卡池。”

“嗯……是点这里吗？”紬看着万里把手机屏幕转向自己，点了点屏幕，没一会便听到万里叫起来。

“是ssr的盆栽，不愧是紬先生！”

发现紬听见“盆栽”两个字眼神一亮，万里趁热打铁，“紬先生，这是最近新出的养植物游戏，操作很简单，植物种类也很多，要不要玩一下？我可以教你！”

“还有这样的游戏，好呀。”紬感兴趣地掏出手机，万里立刻把沙发上趴成一坨的猫赶开，挤在紬旁边和他一同下载游戏注册用户。新手玩耍的内容总是相当丰富，万里一边给紬介绍玩法一边陪他进行游戏，没一会儿一个多小时便流逝过去。

万里低头望见紬先生贴在自己肩上，默默伸手将人环在怀里，因为这份小小的亲近开心起来，“紬先生，今天一起在外面吃晚饭怎么样？”

“可以啊，万里君想吃什么？”紬点着新抽到的盆栽随口道。

然而万里没有回答这个问题，而是支吾半晌微红着脸转开头，“……吃完饭我们也、也别回去了。”

紬戳着手机的指头一顿，抬头向万里投去目光，发现这位新型不良的红晕已经爬到耳根，不禁纵容地笑了起来。

“嗯，我听万里君的安排。”

那之后，万里在轻飘飘的荡漾感中度过了剩下的时间。晚饭两人选了一家普通料理店，万里也吃得像是拥抱了法式大餐。不过遗憾的是夜里来到宾馆，万里明明准备齐全完成润滑，到了进入的关键时刻还是因为紬感觉太痛退了出来。

万里一时间不知道是不是自己太过粗鲁，下一次尝试更加小心翼翼。然而接触到紧致肠壁便涌上一种夺去理智的吸附力，让他不由得凭着本能加重力道。

几次失败后，紬吃痛的气音再次把万里神智拉回，慌忙又退了出来，再度变成手足无措的泄气扎比。紬似乎因为一直没能成功身子有些僵硬，撑着床坐起来满面歉意，“抱歉，万里君，好像总是不太顺利。”

“不是紬先生的问题，是我太急了！”万里仿佛是生自己气般地拧着脸，手指把额发向上一抹，正寻思接下来该怎么处理，便感觉紬捧住自己的脸吻了上来。

“万里君，不行的话还是像上次一样解决……”

“紬先生！等、等一下！”

欲望被恋人握在掌心的一瞬，万里的话统统咽在喉咙，整个人也沦陷在了涌动的快感中。

4

辛苦一天钻研小黄片的学习带来如此结果，万里无论如何也想不明白，然而这事也不好意思与当事人紬先生商量，于是回宿舍的路上始终在思索哪里出了问题。

紬像是并没有在意这件事，仍旧在电车上用手机查看附近有没有新的舞台剧，在看见感兴趣的电影时还问了万里要不要一起。

虽然是不怎么有兴趣的艺术片，万里还是飞快答应下来，想了想也能作为今后演技的参考。他和紬有一句没一句地闲聊着回到宿舍，先陪着紬来到204号房，突然看见东先生从门里走了出来。

注意到二人后东自然地笑着说了声早，用皮筋把洒下的长发熟练地扎起。万里发誓自己在那头银发被笼起时瞧见了东颈根可疑的红印，一双蓝眼顿时睁大。

如果询问有经验人士，也许自己的问题便会迎刃而解，但这种羞耻的事万里实在难以启齿。他目送紬走进房间，发现丞正立在凌乱床边穿上衣，求知欲让他差点冲进去发问，羞耻心还是止住了脚步。

紬和丞随意打了个招呼，惯例下楼去查看中庭盆栽。而万里还站在204号房门口，踌躇着究竟进还是不进，直到丞来到门口一脸困惑地望来。

“摄津你在干什么？”

“丞先生！”万里惊得左右一看，确定无人路过后深吸一口气，终于咬咬牙鼓起勇气打算迈出这一步，“有件事想问问你，我们进去说？”

丞不明就里地让他进屋，万里急忙反手合了门，一扫房内发现丞的床上还落下件东先生的衣服，脸不知不觉红了起来。

丞被他一系列操作弄得一头雾水，疑惑几乎要跃然而出变成几个问号，想了想总觉得这事和紬脱不开干系，“……你和紬怎么了吗？”

“是这样……”万里稍稍组织了下语言，“晚上和喜欢的人做那种事情时，丞先生失败过吗？”

下一刻万里终于看见那几个问号浮现在丞的脸上，并且伴随着一句理所当然的话给自己心灵重重一击。

“那种事情也会失败？？？”

万里几乎想找个墙缝钻进去，出于对丞口风的信任，硬着头皮把情况简略说了说，并将失败次数省略为一次。这时他不禁庆幸咨询对象是本剧团最为一本正经的人，果然丞听完后不但没有嘲笑反而迅速解决了问题。

“这难道不是因为紬太紧张了吗？”

万里登时眼神一亮，从桌上抽出纸和笔，适才的别扭也在探求精神下一扫而空，“那怎么样才能让对方不这么紧张？”

5

由于昨天涯便和希特隆在新年回国探亲，当天夜晚丞去了206号房，把房间特意让给紬和万里。熟悉的环境似乎确实比宾馆来得舒适，紬在万里搂住自己吻来时顺势躺在床，伸手轻轻揉了揉恋人的棕发。

“万里君，今天还要试吗？”

宠爱之情透过指腹落在头皮，万里莫名有种被当做狗子揉了的错觉，埋头在紬颈边一边吻一边蹭了蹭，“今天就交给我吧紬先生，绝对没问题。”

下巴被万里的头发擦得发痒，紬拿他没办法般地笑了笑，任由万里褪下自己的衣物。唇齿缠绵过后，万里轻抚着紬瘦削的身体在皮肤落下亲吻，这一次再不像前两回那样急躁而混乱，而是仔细感受着紬在动作下的反应，没多久便摸清恋人哪些部位较为敏感。

于是接下来他的爱抚和吻都冲着敏感处而去，没多久对方刻意压制的呻吟便止不住地流出。紬仿佛被自己的声音惊了一下，刚捂住嘴手腕便被万里拉了开来，接着双唇也被封缄。

一吻结束时紬的气息已然急促，下意识把胳膊挂在万里肩头，手掌贴在与自己不同的结实肉体。

“紬先生，之前我只顾着自己所以总是失败，不过今天的我不一样了，我会先让紬先生也舒服起来。”

“万里君？”紬起初并没有明白万里的意思，下一刻便感到下体被蓦地握住，脸色刷地红了起来。万里轻重有度的揉动很快让某处挺立，紬被一阵不受控制的冲击撞在理智，只觉得整个思绪与身体都随着万里的动作变得燥热而漂浮。

“万、万里君……别……哈啊……”

想要表达的话变得支离破碎，所有热度与注意力都集中在下体，加上万里针对敏感点的抚摸与亲吻，过多的快感一瞬席卷了紬的脑海。此刻他的眼中只有万里交织着爱与欲望的面容，雪白墙面与灯光渐渐融化为阵阵迭起的波涛，将他卷入狂乱的海洋。

在万里手中释放后，紬几乎是瘫在了万里怀中喘息，双腿也在这时被分开润滑。才经过高潮的身体放松而炙热，万里很快完成润滑顶入分身，便听见紬发出带着哭腔的抽气声。

“紬先生！痛吗？”

万里吓得顿住动作，把紬搂在怀中吻了吻，便见紬少有地撇着眉眼角含泪，而那绯红下柔软的神情与其说是疼痛，不如说是夹杂了羞赧的愉悦更为贴切。

紬也知道目前自己失控的心情，不好意思地把头埋在万里胸前，整片潮红甚至蔓延到颈根。万里视觉上本就被紬先生意外的模样震撼，这时胸前肌肉被细细热气拂过，更像是得到许可似的长驱直入。

大学生蓬勃的冲劲与野性随着律动袭上身体，几乎将紬所有感官都拖进情欲的深渊。他能感觉到万里不算厚实的肌肉紧紧拥抱着自己，鼻腔中填满恋人的气息，本以为已离自己远去的、属于青春的无所顾忌此刻穿越了时光降临，让他重新踏入那条热情而又疯狂的河流。

“嗯啊……万里君……更靠近我一点……”

手臂紧紧环住万里肩头，紬这一辈子都未曾与谁有过如此接近的距离。而万里在结合中依旧如同对待圣洁的天使一般，珍重地捧起他的脸，在泛红唇角印下亲吻。

“紬先生，你的反应好可爱。”

紬半是开玩笑半是不好意思地鼓了鼓脸，“……万里君，你再这样说我就生气了。”

“好好，我不多嘴了，接下来还是用行动证明比较好。”

“真是的，万里君不管什么时候行动力都很强啊。”

紬轻轻笑着回吻了恋人，托起万里的手贴在胸口。心脏跳动的触感犹如连接二人的无形绳索，从素未相识的过去延伸至遥远未来。此刻的他们都清楚地明白，不论是这个夜晚，还是属于二人的生活，都将在这牵绊中变得充实而绵长。

——END——


End file.
